The present invention relates to razors for wet shaving and relates in particular to razors of this class which are fitted permanently with a cover which is slidable to and fro to cover and uncover the blade edge.
The use of the language "blade" or "blade edge" is intended to include one or more blades and a corresponding number of blade cutting edges.
Representative prior art razors over which the present invention is an improvement are disclosed and described in copending U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 108,747 and 275,475, filed Dec. 31, 1979, and June 19, 1981, by Bowman et al. and Chen, respectively.
The '747 application shows a cover 14 slidable from a first position in which the blade edge 28 is properly exposed for shaving as shown in FIG. 2 to a second position in which the blade edge is covered and protected as shown in FIG. 3.
The '475 application also shows a slidable cover, permanently attached to the razor, which is movable to and fro to expose and cover the blade edge by means of lever systems.
For example, FIGS. 1 and 7 of the '475 application show levers 21 and 210 respectively which engage mating covers 14 and 140 and are manually operable to move the cover.
An important feature of the present invention is the provision of a low cost wet razor having a sliding cover where the cover is moved to and fro to expose or cover the blade edge by manipulation of an actuating button which makes a flexible connection with the cover.